


Happy Birthday, Ron

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ron gets a birthday gift.





	Happy Birthday, Ron

Ron looked at the package that the owl dropped on his bed. It was wrapped in gold paper, gold ribbon and bow adorning it. He did the only thing he could reasonably do. He began to look for curses. 

Try as he may, he couldn't find anything wrong with it. He sighed as he stared at the package. He picked it up carefully, raised it, lowered it, even shook it, but nothing happened.

"Won't you open it?" Neville commented as he walked to the room to grab his books.

Ron shook his head. "After class maybe. The surprise and all." He gave a quick smile before locking away the gift for later.

~*~*~*~

"I shouldn't be here. We could lose points." Hermione struggled as Harry and Ron dragged her to their room. They made sure that there was no one else, before magically locking the door.

When they finally stopped and pointed at Ron's bed, she glared at the two of them. "I'm here to open a gift?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I got that this morning."

Hermione stared at him, armed crossed around her chest, bushy hair covering her face except for that glint in her eyes that said 'you'd better have a good explanation'.

"Ron is worried that it might be cursed," Harry put in.

"Well," she started, her tone softening. "Have you checked?"

"Yes, we both have," Harry said. "No spell, no traces of Dark Arts, no potions. Can't find anything, and we thought...you could."

"Of course." Rolling her eyes, she approached the bed. Wand out, she cast a few spells. The ribbon untied and the box sprang open. A crystal heart flew in the air, and the writing 'I love you, Ron Weasley' appeared.

"We could have done that," Harry said horrified.

"Well, you should have. If you found no spell, then it's just a gift, but from whom..." She reached for the card inside, but Ron tried to stop her, not that anyone could stop the brightest witch of her generation. With another spell, the card was in her hand.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" Harry said when he saw her blanch.

Hermione handed him the card. Harry scanned it quickly, and paled before passing it to Ron. The redhead recognised the handwriting immediately, and his stomach clenched.

_Since you're too much of a coward to tell your friends that we're together, I thought that this would do just nicely. We both know you'd never open the gift without consulting with your friends._

_Love,  
Draco_

_PS You'll have your real gift when you meet me tonight, and that one will be wrapped in green and silver, just like you expected_

Bastard, Ron thought, before collecting his robe, and running to meet his lover.


End file.
